Commerce Guild
|location = Peach Plaza |region = Portia |hours = 8:00 - 20:00 |employee = Presley Antoine |map = Commerce_Guild_Map.png}} The Commerce Guild is an organization that operates throughout the Alliance of Free Cities, focusing on commerce, trade, business, and economic development. The Commerce Guild is responsible for posting commissions from local townsfolk or other city-states in the Alliance on the Commission Board, as well as providing rewards from completing these commissions to the Builders. If the player wants to take commissions, it is necessary to register their workshop at the Commerce Guild. The Portia branch is located in Peach Plaza, near the town's entrance beside the player's Workshop. Presley is the Commissioner of the Commerce Guild, and Antoine works at the front desk, providing payment to the player for many commissions. The Gift Exchange seasonal shop is located on Antoine's desk. The building is open from 8:00 - 20:00. Branches Each of the Free Cities has their own branch of the Commerce Guild. Portia Branch Presley is the Commissioner of the Portia branch, and cites that it was his steadfast work ethic of working dawn to midnight every day in his youth that got him to where he is today. Antoine is the guild's secretary, and is almost always found in the Commerce Guild during its operating hours. Most commissions are turned in to him for completion and rewards. His desk is immediately in front of the entrance. To the left of the entrance is the commission board, which Higgins can be found contemplating in front of shortly after 8:00. Further to the back are stairs leading to a colorful Workshop Ranking board where the player can check their reputation points. The stairs continue to the library on the second floor, which Isaac and Polly are fond of and visit every weekend. Commissions The Commerce Guild posts commissions daily from Monday through Friday; completed commissions can still be turned in during the weekends. The player is not required to take any commissions per day, but can take up to one daily random commission per day and one main mission commission off the board at a time. For example, if the player takes a Dee-Dee Transport commission and turns the item in to Antoine, they can immediately take another Dee-Dee Transport commission and turn in another Transport, and repeat until all the story commissions are gone. Inspections On Saturday and Sunday, the guild ceases posting commissions to host an inspection period for all the products submitted that week before sending them off to the commissioners. The quality inspections are held on tables in front of the commission board from 8:00 - 15:00. After reaching Workshop Level C, the player may participate in the inspections and earn rewards. The Competition The player's biggest competition in achieving that coveted top-ranking S grade spot on the Builder leaderboards is Higgins. Despite his underhanded tactics, such as sometimes accepting more than one commission a day even though this is against guild policy, he is cited as a hard worker who is devoted to being the best. Higgins will maintain the top rank on the leaderboards unless the player overtakes him. The player begins the game with zero Workshop Rank points. Rewards Based on the player's monthly Workshop Rank, rewards may be sent to the player's Mailbox on the first of the month for their performance the previous month. At the end of the year, the player's Reputation points will be reset to zero. An annual awards ceremony is held on the first day of each year to honor the top three builders over the previous year. The first place winner gets a Gold Trophy to place in their house; the second and third place winners are handed a silver and copper trophy in the ceremony cutscene, but they do not get physical trophies to keep after the cutscene. Guidebook There is a guidebook on Antoine's desk that offers more information for the player if they interact with it. }} Category:Organizations Category:Buildings Category:Portia locations